


paris in the rain

by neogotmahback



Series: drabbles [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Established Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Lowercase, M/M, Soft Byun Baekhyun, Soft Park Chanyeol, i guess, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neogotmahback/pseuds/neogotmahback
Summary: chanbaek having a lazy morning. that's it, that's the tweet.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754305
Kudos: 24





	paris in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still not over kokobop era chanbaek ; ;  
> anyway, i hope you like this :^  
> title's from lauv's paris in the rain

the first thing baekhyun registered with his sleep fuzzled brain was that his room was brighter than usual. sunlight was streaming through open curtains, a large strip falling right on baekhyun’s face. he tried to ignore it, but the light was persistently bright enough that baekhyun couldn’t fall back into the tender embrace of unconsciousness. 

_ we  _ really _ should’ve closed the curtains last night _ , baekhyun thought.

his brown eyes cracked open, blearily looked up at the ceiling for a few seconds before looking to his right. chanyeol was lying face down on the bed with his strong arms crossed under the pillow and his head, his pink curls an utterly endearing, fluffy mess. his plush lips were slightly parted, shiny with some drool pooling under his mouth and on the pillow. 

baekhyun’s eyes roamed over the broad expanse of naked skin, stopping where the sheets rested on the curve of chanyeol’s butt before his eyes flittled back, observing the slight scratch marks that could be seen on chanyeol’s shoulders and arms from last night’s love-making. 

their eyes met when baekhyun went to look at chanyeol’s face again. his eyes were half-lidded,puffy and droopy from sleep. one of chanyeol’s hands came up to wipe the drool off. 

“hey,” chanyeol mumbled.

a light shiver climbed down baekhyun’s spine from the sound of chanyeol’s husky, baritone voice. “hey, yourself, baby.”

the taller man shifted, moving so that he was lying on his left side instead of his front and lifted his arm, a silent invitation for baekhyun to burrow himself in chanyeol’s arms.

sighing, baekhyun did as such. he intertwined his legs with chanyeol’s longer ones and tucked his arms into the almost nonexistent space between chanyeol and baekhyun’s torso. 

long, nimble fingers made themselves at home in baekhyun’s red and black mullet as chanyeol’s other hand stroked baekhyun’s back with a featherlight touch. the hand stopped on baekhyun’s lower back and traced little patterns on the skin.

baekhyun’s slightly smaller fingers traced one of the hickeys he’d left on the younger’s glorious pecs. with a cheeky smile, baekhyun pushed down on the bruise. chanyeol hissed, the taller pinching his ass in retaliation. 

after a few minutes of laying in each other’s arms, basking in each other’s warmth, baekhyun said, “chanyeollie.” at the other’s hum, baekhyun continued, “kiss me.”

the fingers that had been playing with his hair came down to cup baekhyun’s cheek. baekhyun looked up at chanyeol expectantly, earning a small huff from the gentle giant before their lips met in a gentle kiss. chanyeol thumbed baekhyun’s cheek, skimming over his eyebrow and jaw, before his hand curled through baekhyun’s soft locks. the gentle kiss soon enough turned open-mouthed, morning breath be damned.

baekhyun lightly pushed chanyeol away, the need to breathe growing too strong to ignore. chanyeol planted kisses from baekhyun’s cheek, following the curve of his jawline until he found the sensitive spot right under baekhyun’s ear. “c’mon, yeollie, we’re gonna meet your mother in a few hours.”

chanyeol huffed but didn’t push. he pulled back, and looked deeply into baekhyun’s eyes with nothing but pure adoration. baekhyun combed his fingers through chanyeol’s pink hair as the taller gave his nose a soft peck.

he pushed the sheets away and stood up, moving to sort through their shared wardrobe. 

baekhyun whistled playfully as his eyes took in chanyeol’s figure. all his years of rigorous work out plans and healthy diets really paid off, baekhyun thought.

he absolutely loves chanyeol’s body - loves how his arms and abs can be so firm but so soft when they cuddle, loves how his thighs are a perfect place for him to just sit on - and he never fails to prove so. one particular method he likes to use when he’s worshiping the ever living  _ fuck _ out of chanyeol’s legs is to start out slow with soft, teasing touches, kissing up his calves, kitten licking his thick thighs before -

_ okay, slow your roll, byun baekhyun. _

chanyeol threw a smile over his shoulder, walking into their bathroom with his clothes in hand. the door closed with a faint click, and baekhyun looked over to the window. from what he could see from the open curtains, there were only a few clouds out in the sky today, none being rain clouds. 

humming softly to himself, he thought about how great the weather looked for a picnic along the han river.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading!!  
> stream baekhyun's candy!!


End file.
